Not So Cool
by Seven is Me
Summary: What will Jinn do when he burns hotter than twin suns? Sequel to When You're Hot, but stands alone rather well.


Title: Not So Cool  
Author: Seven  
Disclaimer: I got Nothin!  
Dedication: For those at that asked for one with Master Ith'esock in it, and to Master for beta'ing and letting me write something with only her in it! Whee! She's the greatest.  
Placing: Third in the 'Sevens and Socks' series. You don't need to read anything else in the series to get this, though it follows immediately after "When Your Hot".

-0-

"Qui-Gon?" Ith'esock asked gently.

Her friends discomfort filled the room.

"I think you're hot."

"W-what!"

The female Master rolled her eyes. "Honestly friend, one would think that your ears aren't working."

"You said, if I am not mistaken," - Which privately he prayed to the Force he was - "That I was 'hot'"

"See!" She praised, "You _can_ still listen. I was getting worried that you had lost that particular ability."

"Do I sense sarcasm?"

"Never dear friend." She answered breezily. "Just a fair dose of humour."

"I believe that I should be running for my life." He returned dryly.

She caught his colar, jerking it towards her. Predictably, it brought him with it. "Just try, and you'll be very," By this point the jerking had brought them into a very un-Jedi-like proximity. "Very sorry. You're just too hot to be running away on me now."

"I beg your pardon!" Now his age old friend was beginning to make him more than a little uncomfortable. And before he even had the slightest grasp at what was happening, his cloak had disappeared, somewhere over the couch on which he had just been seated.

"That's much nicer." She purred.

_'Now you're doing this on purpose.'_ Whispered suddenly across the bond.

She grinned as she took the renegade cloak to place it in the closet, where it belonged. _'Shh. You had you're fun, besides it's perfectly acceptable for me to play with my companions, isn't it?'_

Her padawan's mind rang with laughter as she replied, _'As long as you don't give me extra meditation for making Obi-Wan think that by accident, and _I _never get _played _with in such a way, you have my word the council won't hear a word from me.'_

_'Keep little Kenobi out of it, and I'll think about it.'_

_'Deal.' _Fluttered across the bond, with a too much amusement for her taste, before her Padawan fell silent in her mind once more.

"Ith, I really must protest. This is most unbecoming of a Jedi." Jinn told her firmly as she sat closer than was normally necessary.

"You're still to hot..." She whispered, leaning closer to her friend, making the other Master blush fiercely. "And it seems to be getting worse." She commented as her hands brushed over the mans skin, having rather cleverly sneaking beneath the Jedi's tunic.

He blushed and in a single moment of blind panic, sent her sprawling to the floor. The very next instant, he couldn't decide if he was horrified with himself for inadvertently hurting a friend, or more than slightly irritated at her suggesting something so improper.

Ith'esock on the other hand was having a grand time. There had been so few times since the elders knighting that she could get him so off balanced. She intended to use it to her full advantage. It would serve him right too. She would finally have the ultimate payback for when he had blamed that food fight that they had started in the temple eatery on her. 'A certain point of view', right. She _so_ bought that from a certain point of view she had started the fight, and Qui was the angel bound to her side by honor. Of course... if Yoda had found her first, there was no way to say that the one plotting ultimate revenge wouldn't have been the one receiving it now.

She got up again, and replaced herself at Jinn's side. He paled in horror and flushed in anger all at once, making him look even more ill. Perfect.

"Qui, you really are very hot, are you sure you won't let me assist you with that?"

He sent her a nasty glare. "I'm quite sure thank you." He said as he began to rearrange himself on the couch. This wasn't helping his already failing moral any.

Then he shivered as something grazed over the skin of his neck. It really wasn't fair that she was using his slightly fuzzy mind to try to seduce him. It really wasn't.

"Why in the world, Ith'esock, are you doing this to me!" He demanded loudly.

"Because you're hot." She whispered, suddenly appearing behind him, and close enough so that her breath brushed the shell of his ear. Then she straightened with an evil gleam living in her eyes as she threw his sleep robe at him. "Now for Force sake, go take a cool bath and get into bed while I make you some soup."

Now the poor Master was really confused. "_What?_"

"You're saying that a lot today." Ith'esock rolled her eyes at her companion.

"Well, first you say I'm hot-"

"Which you are." Ith'esock explained patiently. "But I don't think you're taking it the way that I want you too."

"Explain how '_hot_' I am then."

'You should have said 'why' you nerf.' She thought maliciously to herself. "Alright then. You really want to know?" At the nod, he received a sith like grin as she began. "You burn brighter than twin suns. You're hotter than the fires of Mustafar, and you eyes are as caustic as the gas blazes of Yamin-"

"Let me rephrase that!" Qui-Gon inserted hastily. "_Why_ am I hot?"

"Cause you big honking Nerf, your as sick! And as helpless as a newborn pup! You should no better than to go around like nothing is wrong when you're ill!" She exclaimed, half irritated, and half wondering how this would blow over.

Jinn sat stock still for a moment, before first breaking into small chuckles, and then breaking out into full grown bellows of laughter. "This is so like you."

Ith'esock grinned smugly. "I'm glad that you agree. Now, do as I say. Bathe, and by then, I should have something for you to eat." She smiled then. "Leave it to Se'ven and I, and we'll have you both on your feet before you know it."

It was then that something in the background beeped, and the female Master was quick to retrieve it.

"My, my, my, Qui! You're really not so cool."

"I beg your pardon! I seem to recall an initiate that followed me around for months after I helped her!"

"Cool your head Jinn! Your fever is already high enough." She glared, handing him the temperature device that she had used to graze his arm before.

"What took it so long?" He asked.

The younger Master had the grace to blush. "I couldn't do more than brush your skin, so it took a little while for it to reach any definite conclusion. Anything more would have clued you in, and then I wouldn't have been able to convince you that you need to rest."

He blinked down at the little machine again. "I'm really not so cool am I?"

"No. Not at all cool." She smiled devilishly. "But you are rather hot."

"I blame you for this." He muttered under his breath as he walked to do as his temporary nursemaid commanded.

Just as he shut the door, he heard her call teasingly after him, "Hot in more ways than one!"

End

-0-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
